Our plans for the coming year are a further mechanistic study of the kcat irreversible inhibitors that we have uncovered. For example, we plan to complete our studies on the mechanism of the L-2-amino-4- methoxy-3-butenoic acid induced irreversible inhibition of aspartate amino transferase. Furthermore, we will continue our studies on the substrate induced irreversible inhibition of other vitamin B6 containing enzymes by other Beta, gamma unsaturated amino acid. For example, we are studying the irreversible inhibition of the B6 linked glutamate decarboxylase and ornithine decarboxylase. Both enzymes are of great physiological interest; the former being responsible for the biosynthesis of the neurotransmitter gamma-aminobutyric acid and the latter for the growth regulating polyamines.